PROMiSED ViSION
PROMiSED ViSION is the opening theme for ''Omega Quintet''. It plays for the opening sequence of each new episode as the story progresses. It was released Oct 22, 2014 as part of the PROMiSED ViSION vocal album. Credits *'Lyrics': Erika Masaki *'Composer': Kai Gojo (Arte Refact) *'Orchestration': Satoru Kuwabara (Arte Refact) *'Singers':*ω*Quintet (Omega Quintet) **Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyoda), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) Videos |-|Opening ver.1= |-|Opening ver.2= Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= tashikana mirai wo kagayakasetemiseru yo hitori utsumuite kurai mori wo aruiteta zutto, nanimo miezu ni negai goto kakushita yowai mune ni afureteku sore ha… KIMI no yasashisa ano hi oshietekureta atsusa de haruka tooi basho he… kaketeyukeru kara dare yori ima, mirai wo kagayakesetemiseru yo kawashita yakusoku kanarazu kanaeru tame dakara mimamotteite ne KIMI ga iru sore dake de motto (motto) tsuyoku (tsuyoku) nareru koto shinjiteru no kotoba ni dekizuni shimaikonda modokashisa itsumo tokashitekureta nanigenai shigusa ya egao subete taisetsuna tsugi no tame no KONPASU kitto kanamishi yori mo hatenai sunda yume no tsudzuki tsukamitoreru kara mayowazu ima, sagasu yo hajimete no sora no iro kiseki wo matsu no ha koko kara yame ni shiyou tori ga tada utau youni KIMI no moto todoku youni motto (motto) omoi (omoi) tsukiru made hibikasetai no yasashiku iki wo shite sekai wo miwataseba mou, donna asu ga kitemo nando datte “kyou” ha kaeteyukeru kara dare yori ima, mirai wo kagayakesetemiseru yo kawashita yakusoku kanarazu kanaeru tame dakara mimamotteite ne KIMI ga iru sore dake de motto (motto) tsuyoku (tsuyoku) nareru koto shinjiteru no |-| Kanji= 確かな未来を 輝かせてみせるよ 一人俯いて暗い森を歩いてた ずっと、何も見えずに 願いごと隠した 弱い胸にあふれてく それは――――キミのやさしさ あの日教えてくれた熱さで 遥か遠い場所へ…駆けてゆけるから 誰より今、未来を 輝かせてみせるよ 交わした約束必ず 叶えるため だから見守っていてね キミがいるそれだけで もっと(もっと)強く(強く)なれること 信じているの 言葉出来ずに しまい込んだもどかしさ いつも溶かしてくれた 何気ない仕草や笑顔 すべて大切な 次のためのコンパス きっと悲しみよりも果てない 澄んだ夢のつづき 掴みとれるから 迷わず今、探すよ 初めての空の色 奇跡を待つのはここから やめにしよう 鳥がただ歌うように キミのもと届くように もっと(もっと)想い(想い)尽きるまで 響かせたいの―――― やさしく息をして 世界を見渡せば もう、どんな明日(あす)が来ても 何度だって…「今日」は 変えてゆけるから 誰より今、未来を 輝かせてみせるよ 交わした約束必ず 叶えるため だから見守っていてね キミがいるそれだけで もっと(もっと)強く(強く)なれること 信じているの |-| English= I’ll show you I can make my future shine! I had my head down and walked through a dark forest. I keep walking… without looking at anything… My weak heart hid all my wishes… but flowing into it was… your kindness! With the warmth you taught me that day I can now break through towards that far distant place! I’ll show you I can make my future shine more than anyone! It’s so I can make the promise we made come true! So watch over me. With simply you being there for me I can become (become) stronger (and stronger)! I believe I can! Unable to put it into words, I sunk into frustration. But what always brought me out was your casual glances, smiles, and everything precious to me. They were my compass for next time it happened! I’m sure, unlike this sadness, this will be endless. I can take this clear new dream for myself and continue it! And now I search for the color of my first sky, without hesitation! I’ll stop waiting for a miracle to happen here and now. A bird simply sings, and I simply will reach to your side until I draw out (burn out) my feelings! I want to let them ring! Breathe silently, if you look across the world, no matter what future awaits us, you can change ‘today’ how many times you want! I’ll show you I can make my future shine more than anyone! It’s so I can make the promise we made come true! So watch over me. With simply you being there for me I can become (become) stronger (and stronger)! I believe I can! Category:Music